


Crostata di more

by Shinxer



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Slash, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinxer/pseuds/Shinxer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Questa ff partecipa alla Challenge del 9-10 Luglio, indetta dal gruppo Facebook We Are out for Prompt.<br/>Prompt ricevuto: Stucky: non c'è niente di meglio, dopo una lunga serata a passare a pattugliare le strade in cerca di criminali, che tornare a casa e trovare tuo marito ai fornelli intento a cucinare per te. Bonus: grambiule "kiss the Cook"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crostata di more

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morpheus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus/gifts).



**_“Crostata di more”_ **

 

Steve inserì la chiave nella toppa, facendo scattare la serratura. Il suo modesto appartamento occupava il quinto piano di una fatiscente palazzina, abitata per lo più da famiglie indigenti, pensionati ed immigrati dai lavori precari. Se avesse voluto, ovviamente, avrebbe potuto cercarsi una dimora migliore: i soldi non gli mancavano, ma spesso sentiva il bisogno di isolarsi dal mondo e godersi un po’ di tranquillità, escludendo tutto e tutti. Quasi tutti.

C’era una ulteriore ragione all’ostinazione di vivere lì, in un quartiere malfamato e dimenticato dal resto della città. E, la ragione, era quell’uomo che, al momento, stava in piedi davanti ai fornelli, spadellando come se niente fosse. Bucky era lì, come tutte le sere, pronto ad aspettarlo: in fondo, quella casa per lui era l’ennesimo rifugio, una sicura tana dove poter vivere senza essere perennemente cacciato. Quasi nessuno, da quelle parti, aveva dimenticato il passato: essere il Soldato d’Inverno era ancora una pesante eredità. Meno si faceva vedere in giro, quindi, meno probabilità aveva di scatenare il panico e richiamare l’attenzione delle forze dell’ordine a cui, evidentemente, non andava molto a genio. Sulla testa del moro pendeva ancora un mandato di cattura internazionale, malgrado gli eventi successivi all’attentato alla sede Onu fossero stati rettificati: James Barnes era stato dichiarato innocente per la Strage alle Nazioni Unite; in compenso, il fascicolo di crimini commessi quando era ancora sotto il controllo del Hydra era tanto lungo da rendere necessario il suo arresto ed espatrio immediato.

Per cui, semplicemente, Bucky era sparito dalla circolazione, limitandosi a sopravvivere in quel sottotetto dimenticato da tutti, condividendo le poche stanze con il compagno.

«Un profumino delizioso. Cosa stai cucinando?» Steve si affrettò a richiudere la porta, poggiando lo scudo in un angolo e sfilandosi il caschetto azzurro. Passò le dita tra i corti capelli biondi, come a ravvivarli, prima di coprire la distanza che lo separava dal moro.

«Niente di trascendentale. Uova strapazzate, con bacon e pane croccante»

«Una cosa leggera, insomma»

«Una cosa che ti piace»

Mosse qualche passo, avvicinandosi al moro, scivolando dietro la sua schiena e posando il mento sulla sua spalla destra. Le braccia circondarono automaticamente i fianchi del compagno, mentre lo sguardo ricadeva sui fornelli. Lo scoppiettare spensierato della pancetta abbrustolita lo fece sorridere, mentre dal suo stomaco saliva un indiscreto brontolio.

«Dove hai imparato a cucinare, Bucky?»

«Me lo avrai chiesto una dozzina di volte»

«Lo so… ma mi piace sentirtelo raccontare»

«Mia madre… era pessima in cucina. Un vero disastro. A volte credo che papà l’abbia lasciata per quello. Probabilmente si è trovato una donna migliore ai fornelli. Quando ero piccolo, mangiavo soprattutto….cose in scatola. Mamma non sapeva cucinare due uova, quindi…. I fagioli preconfezionati e il burro di arachidi erano le cose migliori a cui potessi ambire» era piacevole quella voce, così leggera eppure carica di ricordi. Steve chiuse gli occhi, cercando di ricordare la vecchia Brooklyn, con le sue alte case in mattoni rossi, i tetti costellati di comignoli e le strade ancora accompagnate dai lampioni a gas. «Mi rifugiavo da Sarah, allora. Tua madre era un portento con pentole e padelle… e tu, mio caro, non hai saputo sfruttare questa opportunità» una piccola nota di rimprovero, ma vi era abituato «Lei cucinava divinamente… ricordo ancora il sapore della sua crostata alle more. La pastafrolla croccante, la marmellata che si scioglieva in bocca, il profumo che ravvivava le domeniche pomeriggio» amava quel racconto: gli sembrava quasi di ritornare  bambino, nascosto all’ombra del caminetto mentre sua mamma si attardava ai fornelli. Bucky aveva ragione! Se solo avesse appreso più da lei…

«Credo che le uova siano pronte!» la voce squillante del moro lo riportò bruscamente alla realtà «Vuoi cenare ora o preferisci darti una rinfrescata, prima?»

Scosse il capo, limitandosi a stringere maggiormente i fianchi del compagno.

«Cosa c’è scritto sul grembiule?» sussurrò, avvicinando le labbra all’orecchio del moro, incapace di trattenersi dal mordicchiarlo leggermente. Sentì il corpo dell’altro emettere un leggero brivido di piacere.

«Non vuoi saperlo davvero…» adorava quando Bucky faceva il difficile. Era come se vi fosse della intrinseca complicità in quei piccoli momenti che, sempre più raramente, potevano concedersi.

«Invece si…»

«”Kiss the co…”» non gli permise di finire la frase. Posò la bocca su quella del moro, prendendo delicatamente il suo viso tra le mani, come se temesse di romperlo o di sciuparlo. Sentì Bucky trattenere il respiro e chiudere gli occhi, mentre le loro labbra si abbandonavano ad un bacio che sapeva di ricordi lontani.

 

 


End file.
